


Sharing

by Braincoins



Series: Stars Aligned [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Paladins being Paladins, Sort Of, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Shiro and Allura are trying to have a "date" of sorts. Things don't go as expected.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Stars Aligned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914286
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of two originally-Zine Exclusive fics for volume 1 of the [Stars Aligned Shallura Zine](https://shallurazine.tumblr.com/).

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Nothing was the way it should be. Ashes and rubble, the shattered remains of a once-thriving world. No wind, even. Lifeless and still and far too quiet beneath an impossibly blue sky. How is it the sun could still shine? How could anything be normal again?

And then the ground shook and sundered.

Shiro opened his eyes first. Allura was shaking, tears dropping to her lap. He scooted in a little closer, pulled his hand away from hers and wrapped his arm around her instead. A sob broke free as she leaned into his chest. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I meant it to be happy.”

“No, no, it’s my fault.” He pushed the mind-sharing rig back off of his head, then removed hers as well. They were on the training deck, using the meditation helms to try to share with one another some nice sights and sounds; a sort of mental “date,” as it were, or at least a small change of scenery from the same hallways and rooms over and over.

“I wanted to show you the Blossom Canyon the way I remember it,” she insisted. “I wanted you to see it as it was, but instead I couldn’t help thinking of… of what it must’ve been like just before…”

“I was thinking of Earth,” he confessed. “Of what it would be like if Zarkon showed up there, and we got there too late.”

She sniffled and looked up at him. “We can’t go somewhere happy even in our thoughts.” She straightened up and shook her head, wiping at her eyes. “Both too caught up in imagining the worst of the past _and_ the future.”

“We just need to work at it. Besides,” he took her hand again, “I’m happy with you right here.”

She smiled at him, eyes still tear-bright. “I do want you to see it someday. I’ll practice. I’ll get the hang of it, honestly.”

“I’ve got to work on something better to show you, too.” He leaned over and kissed her temple. “We’ll both get the hang of it eventually. In the meantime, could you try to describe it to me?”

She sighed and leaned against him, looking out into the empty room and its sterile white walls. “I don’t know if you have something to compare it to. I’m not sure anywhere in the universe had a place that could compare. Riots of colors, this mixture of heady scents that faded from musky to sweet and back again as you walked through them. It should’ve been too much, but somehow it never was. I should’ve grown used to it, but I never did. It was always magical, every day. The shifting breezes would change the aromas and make the petals dance in the light.”

“A daily dose of magic,” he said softly. “It sounds amazing.”

“It was. Sometimes it was like the flowers and their scents were actually dancing with me, or dancing for me.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.”

She snorted. “You’re surprisingly romantic for a soldier.”

“Are Altean soldiers not romantic?” he asked with a grin.

“I didn’t get to know many personally, so I suppose they could’ve been, but it never seemed so to me.”

“Of course not. They were there to protect you, to salute, and ‘yes ma’am’ and all that. They wouldn’t have been allowed to tell you how your eyes sparkle when you smile or how graceful your every movement is.”

“Stop,” she protested, the blush on her cheeks making the quiet demand a lie.

“I haven’t seen the Blossom Canyon, but I have my own daily dose of magic every time I see you.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek as it blushed darker.

She straightened up to be able to kiss him properly. “You’re laying it on a bit thick now, don’t you think?”

“If you say so.” He kissed her again, quickly.

“Oh, don’t give me that. You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are!” she insisted quietly as he kissed her cheek once more. “’Daily dose of magic’. Honestly.”

“Believe what you want,” he said with a shrug.

“I believe you’re getting silly. But it’s cute.” Another brief kiss. “And I won’t discourage you, in private.”

He laughed. “Oh yes, I’m not saying these things in public. I’d never hear the end of it from the guys.”

Suddenly, he heard a throat clearing, and Allura’s earrings flashed. “Then maybe next time you two should disable Allura’s comm links?” Pidge’s voice suggested.

Shiro groaned as he dropped his face into his hand. They were both blushing now. “You could have muted it on your end!” Allura protested.

“And miss out on all this?” Lance hooted. “Not a chance!”

“I tried to tell them…” Hunk offered weakly.

“You will all be doing push-ups until the end of _time_ ,” Shiro threatened. He had to raise his voice to do so, as he refused to look up from his facepalming, even though they were still, technically, alone. “I will find the nearest Altean equivalent to toothbrushes and make you all clean the Castle floor to ceiling with them.”

“Worth it!” Keith’s grin was audible, and there was laughter behind him until Allura shut the comm functions down.

“I am so sorry.” He felt her rub his shoulder consolingly.

He looked up at her finally. “Don’t be. As you said, they could’ve chosen _not_ to be sneaky little voyeurs. And I should probably go chase them down before they get too out of hand.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “You do that. I’ll go find suitably small cleaning implements for them to use.”

He stood and offered her a hand up. “You see? We work so well together.”

She accepted it graciously. “That we do,” she agreed as she rose. “And thank you for this. It may have started and ended badly, but the middle bit was quite nice.”

“Yeah, I liked that part. We should try that again sometime.”

“We will. I promise.” She gave him a softer, longer kiss to help fortify him for his ordeal. He smiled, squeezed her hand, and set off to hunt down the naughty children and bring them to justice.


End file.
